redvsbluescriptsfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Saison 6 Chapitre 2
Reconstruction | Chapitre 2 DIRECTEUR : en : A response, from the Director of Project Freelancer. Dear Chairman. fr : Une réponse de la part du Directeur du projet Freelancer : Cher Président, Fade in to the old familiar Gulch DIRECTEUR : en : While I am obligated to assist your investigation, I ask that you not waste my time with irrelevant questions. My agency is normally unconcerned with such minute directives as troop reassignment. Except of course, in the most critical of matters. fr : Bien que je sois tenu de coopérer à votre enquête, je vous prie de ne pas me faire perdre mon temps avec des sujets inutiles. Mon agence n’est pas censé se préoccuper des directives-minute telles que la réaffectation des troupes, sauf bien sûr, des plus capitales. Cut to Washington in front of an apparently abandoned Blue Base WASHINGTON : en : Hello? Hello. Anybody here? fr : Bonjour ? Bonjour, il y a quelqu’un ? Radio sounds WASHINGTON : en : Recovery One calling Command. Come in Command. fr : Récupération Un appelle Contrôle, répondez Contrôle. CONTRÔLE : en : Go ahead Recovery One, we have you. fr : Allez-y Récupération Un, on vous reçoit. WASHINGTON : en : I'm at Outpost 1-A. Looks deserted. fr : Je suis à l’avant-poste 1-A, il a l’air désert. CONTRÔLE : en : Roger that. See if you can find any evidence that would suggest where they all might have- fr : Bien reçu, voyez si vous trouvez le moindre indice sur l’endroit où ils auraient tous pu… A yellow and angry soldier appears in the base SŒURETTE : en : Hey! A-hole! What's with all the noise? People are trying to sleep here! fr : Hé connard, c’est quoi tout ce boucan ? Il y a des gens qui essayent de dormir ici ! WASHINGTON : en : Um... scratch that Command. It appears I've found someone. Recovery One out. fr : Hum, je n’ai rien dit, Contrôle, on dirait que j’ai trouvé quelqu’un, Récupération Un terminé. Sister descends the ramp slowly, as if hungover SŒURETTE : en : Ohhh man. fr : Oh la misère… WASHINGTON : en : Hi. I'm Agent Washington. This is Blue Base, correct? fr : Salut, je suis l’agent Washington, c’est bien la base Bleu ? SŒURETTE : en : It was. fr : Ça l’était. WASHINGTON : en : Was? fr : Était ? SŒURETTE : en : Everybody's gone. Transferred. Something about this base being obsolete now, or, whatever. fr : Ils ont tous été mutés, ce qui concerne cette base est désormais obsolète ou… WASHINGTON : en : Rright. Where did they go? fr : D’accord, où ils sont allés ? SŒURETTE : en : I don't know! All different places. Nobody told me anything. fr : J’en sais rien, un peu partout, on ne m’a rien dit ! WASHINGTON : en : Well, I'm trying to locate some people who have experience with the Freelancer program. fr : Bon, j’essaye de localiser des individus ayant expérimenté le programme Freelancer. SŒURETTE : en : Freelancer? Is that the band we had here last night? fr : Freelancer… c’est le groupe qui a joué ici hier soir ? WASHINGTON : en : You had a party here? fr : Vous avez organisé une fête ici ? SŒURETTE : en : Hyeah! I throw raves every night. Charge five bucks a head. Last night, I made ten bucks. Ooah ooah! Nice. fr : Ouais, j’organise des raves tous les soirs, à 5 dollars par tête. La nuit dernière, j’ai fait 10 dollars, ouh ouh génial ! WASHINGTON : en : You use the base for raves? That doesn't seem like the proper use for official resources. fr : Vous consacrez la base aux raves ? Ça ne semble pas être l’usage approprié pour une ressource officielle. SŒURETTE : en : What're you, like a cop or something? fr : Tu es un flic ou quoi ? WASHINGTON : en : No. fr : Non. SŒURETTE : en : 'Cause if you are, and I ask you, then you have to tell me. That's totally a law or something. fr : Car si tu en es un et que je te pose la question, tu es obligé de me le dire, c’est genre carrément une loi. WASHINGTON : en : I'm not the police. And that's not a real law. fr : Je ne suis pas de la police et ce n’est pas une loi. SŒURETTE : en : Well if you're not a cop, then how do you know it's not a real law? Busted! fr : Ben si tu n’es pas un flic, comment tu sais que ce n’est pas une loi ? Grillé ! WASHINGTON : en : You caught me. Hey, is there anybody else... smart... here that I can talk to? fr : Tu m’as eu… hé, est-ce qu’il y en a un autre – intelligent – à qui je peux parler ici ? SŒURETTE : en : Hyeah, right. Like I'm gonna tell you. I don't rat people out. Cop. fr : Ouais c’est ça… Tu sais quoi ? Je ne balance pas les gens, flic. WASHINGTON : en : Okay, I'm gonna leave now. Good luck with your empty base and your raging insanity. fr : OK, je vais m’en aller là, bonne chance avec ta base vide et ta folie furieuse. SŒURETTE : en : Hyeah? Whatever! Good luck with being a cop, cop! fr : Ah ouais ? Je m’en tape, bon courage d’être un flic, flic ! Cut to Washington approaching Red Base, and some more radio sounds WASHINGTON : en : Come in Command. fr : Répondez Contrôle. CONTRÔLE : en : Hello Washington. We have you? How was the investigation at Blue Base? fr : Allô Washington, on vous reçoit, comment a été l’enquête à la base Bleu ? WASHINGTON : en : Enlightening. Going to try the red base now, I'm hoping things there will be a little more... fr : Instructive, je vais essayer la base Rouge cette fois, j’espère que la situation sera un peu plus… A pink popup of Donut springs up for no apparent reason WASHINGTON : en : ...normal. fr : normale. SARGE : en : Halt, in the name of the red- *clears throat* I mean "lightish red army. This base is operating at full capacity. And if you come in here, you're gonna get in to a big uhn-uh slap-fight!" fr : Halte, au nom de l’armée roug… je veux dire, de l’armée rouge très clair ! Cette base tourne à plein régime et si vous approchez, vous allez vous engager dans un grand euh, crêpage de chignons ! WASHINGTON : en : I'm gonna have to call you back. fr : Je vais devoir vous rappeler. SARGE : en : Don't come any further, ooh la la. fr : Ne faites pas un pas de plus, oh là là. As Washington continues approaching, a maroon popup of Simmons springs out from behind a rock SARGE : en : This is your last warning, stay out! I love math! fr : C’est votre dernier avertissement, partez ! J’adore les maths ! WASHINGTON : en : What in the... fr : C’est quoi ce… SARGE : en : Your only hope of survival is to kiss my commander's ass! fr : Votre seul espoir de survie est de lécher les bottes de mon commandant ! Washington continues on and an orange popup of Grif filled with bullet holes seems to appear from out of nowhere SARGE : en : And this is another warning: I know the other warning was supposed to be last, but I never listen to orders, 'cause I'm too lazy and stupid! And ugly. Did I mention ugly? fr : Et voilà un autre avertissement. Je sais que le précédent était censé être le dernier, mais je n’écoute jamais les ordres parce que je suis trop feignant et stupide ! Et moche, j’ai mentionné moche ? WASHINGTON : en : This is gonna be a waste of time, I can tell already. fr : Ça va être une perte de temps, je peux déjà l’affirmer… Sarge pops up in front of Washington SARGE : en : Yeah, freeze intruder! Stop yer intrudin' right there. fr : Ouais, plus un geste l’intrus, arrête ton intrusion sur-le-champ ! WASHINGTON : en : Who made these things? fr : Qui a fabriqué ces machins ? SARGE : en : I did. fr : Moi. WASHINGTON : en : Wait, you're real? fr : Attendez, vous êtes vrai ? SARGE : en : Of course I am. You fell for a classic misdirection. I still got it. Heh heh. fr : Bien sûr que oui, je vous ai eu avec un tour classique, j’ai encore le truc, hé, hé. LOPEZ : es : ¿Esta todo bien aquí? en : Everything OK out here? fr : Tout va bien, ici ? SARGE : en : We're fine, Lopez. Just caught myself a dirty Blue. How many does that make this week? fr : On va bien, Lopez, je viens d’attraper moi-même un sale Bleu. Ça en fait combien cette semaine ? LOPEZ : es : Uno. fr : Un. SARGE : en : Yahtzee. We're on a hot streak! fr : Ma parole, on est en veine ! WASHINGTON : en : Uh, I'm not actually a Blue. I'm from Command. fr : Euh, je ne suis pas vraiment un Bleu, je suis du Contrôle. Sarge lowers his shotgun SARGE : en : Command, no kiddin' fr : Le Contrôle, mince alors ! WASHINGTON : en : I was hoping you could tell me about the soldiers transferred out of this outpost. fr : J’espérais que vous pourriez m’en dire plus sur les soldats mutés de cet avant-poste. SARGE : en : You mean Grif and Simmons? Those traitors. I told 'em not to go! The battle here isn't even over yet. fr : Vous parlez de Grif et Simmons ? Ces traîtres… je leur ai dit de ne pas partir ! Le combat n’est même pas encore terminé ici ! WASHINGTON : en : Um, it looks over to me. fr : Hum, il m’a l’air terminé. SARGE : en : Not while there's a single Blue left in this canyon. Which there is: a single Blue. Victory, or death. fr : Pas tant qu’il restera un seul Bleu dans ce canyon, et c’est ce qui reste : un seul Bleu, la victoire ou la mort. WASHINGTON : en : I see. fr : Je vois… SARGE : en : That's why I refused my relocation orders. Obviously Command wasn't thinkin' clearly. fr : C’est pour ça que j’ai refusé mes ordres de transfert. De toute évidence, le Contrôle n’avait pas les idées claires. WASHINGTON : en : So, you're AWOL then. fr : Donc, vous êtes AWOL (Absent Without Official Leave : absent sans permission officielle.). SARGE : en : I uh... A-what? fr : Je suis euh… A-quoi ? Cut to an over the shoulder shot of Sister SŒURETTE : en : Don't tell him anything until you talk to a lawyer! You have rights! fr : Ne lui dites rien avant d’avoir parlé à un avocat, vous avez des droits ! WASHINGTON : en : I'm not a cop! fr : Je ne suis pas flic ! SARGE : en : Hey! Beat it ya little tramp! Ya see why I can't go? fr : Hé, casse-toi, petite traînée ! Vous voyez pourquoi je ne pars pas ? WASHINGTON : en : Why not just attack her and win then? It would take about ten seconds. fr : Pourquoi ne pas simplement l’attaquer et gagner ? Ça ne prendrait même pas 10 secondes. SŒURETTE : en : You're old and I hate you! fr : Vous êtes vieux et je vous déteste ! SARGE : en : That's the problem! I can't attack a girl. So we're locked, in an epic stalemate. fr : C’est le problème : je ne peux pas attaquer une fille, donc on est coincés dans une impasse épique. WASHINGTON : en : You're kidding me. fr : Vous me faites marcher. SARGE : en : Plus she's cookin' somethin' up. And I gotta be ready. I hear her runnin' training ops every night! I see them out there with their glow sticks and their tribal drum beats: oom chicka oom chicka oom chicka oom chicka. fr : En plus, elle mijote quelque chose, et je dois m’y préparer. Je l’entends organiser des séances d’entraînement tous les soirs ! Je les vois sortir avec leurs bâtons lumineux et leurs percussions tribales : « boum tchic boum tchic boum tchic boum tchic. » WASHINGTON : en : Well. This has been really... informative. But I need to find someone who has experience with artificial intelligence. fr : Bon, ce fut très… instructif, mais il faut que je trouve quelqu’un qui a eu affaire aux intelligences artificielles. SARGE : en : Alright. You want Caboose then. He got infected for a little while I think. fr : Bon, alors c’est Caboose qu’il vous faut : il a été infecté quelque temps, je crois. WASHINGTON : en : Great. Caboose! Do you know where he is? fr : Super ! Caboose, vous savez où il se trouve ? SARGE : en : Of course. We intercepted the Blues' orders. I got it right here. Lopez! fr : Bien sûr, on a intercepté les ordres des Bleus, j’ai ça juste ici. Lopez ! LOPEZ : es : Sí. fr : Oui ? SARGE : en : Get this guy the Blue Team relocation orders. fr : Donne à ce type les ordres de transfert de l’équipe Bleu. LOPEZ : es : Sí. fr : Oui. SARGE : en : Lopez probably converted it in to Spanish, so they might be a little hard to understand. fr : Lopez les a sûrement convertis en espagnol, ils pourraient donc être un peu durs à comprendre. WASHINGTON : en : Yeah. They wouldn't be the first thing today. fr : Ouais, ils ne serait pas les premiers aujourd’hui. SŒURETTE : en : Shut up cop! fr : La ferme, flic ! Revenir à la page de la saison.